kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Ryō Asama
is Buddy. He is also considered to be an annoyance to her, who would often beat him up. He often reads small notes during capture operations. Character Overview Appearance Ryō has blonde hair and brown eyes. He wears a school uniform of the private school he attends. He always carries a rose, sometimes holding his notes. Personality A good-looking, young man from a different private high school, Ryō claims to be a Casanova-type of man that can charm any girl. In reality, he is an idiot who, unable to remember his lines, is forced to rely on small sheets of notes during capture operations. He is terrible in writing kanji, where he often mis-writes them (on one occasion, even his own name). It seems he does not have any special qualities other than the ones mentioned. Because of these faults, Nora sees Ryō as useless (has proved to be slightly useful at times) and will beat him whenever he fails or annoys her. Ryō also seems to like potato-chips and eats them all the time. Character History Childhood Friend Arc Ryō was first introduced trying to convince Tenri that she is being possessed by a spirit. He tries to use many different tactics (hand written by Nora in the from of notes.) Yet, he fails. Much later, it is revealed that Ryō only follows Nora because of her large breasts. When Nora managed to "capture" the escaped spirit, Ryō comments on its small size. Old Conquest Arc .]] Ryō was mentioned by Nora to which the latter regards Keima as much more useful. Ryō later appears at the Katsuragi household to turn off the Vintage sensor, while later he is complimented by Nora about this. As Ryō was about to leave, Keima asks him to stay and help him initiate the special event. It was later shown that Ryō was responsible for allowing Ayumi and later Chihiro in the Katsuragi household. After Chihiro left, Keima was thinking how he was used to a useless buddy while Ryō marvels at Fiore's naked body (much to the latter's chagrin). Fiore managed to brainwash him so he did join Vintage, but since the final battle was already over at that time, Fiore's plans failed. Trivia * During the Tenri Arc, Ryō mis-writes his name as 'Bald' (禿 hage), which has a similar look to his name (亮 Ryō). Also in the 4-koma of the 7th volume, Ryō once again mis-writes his name, this time his surname: he mis-writes "浅間" for "残間", making a mistake in the first kanji. * It has been shown that Ryō cannot even differentiate his left hand from his right hand, this was shown when he has to write the words "left" and "right" on his hands to remind himself. * Ryō's surname, Asama(残間) can be based on either the Japanese cruiser Asama, Mount Asama or the Asama Shrine. Quotes *''(To Nora) "Excellent! Then that means it's our turn!" (Chapter 58, p.18) *(To Tenri) "Humans are...Such greedy and sinful creatures. That's why...They're always hunted by demons. But I... Ummm, what was it again?" (Chapter 59, p.9) *(To Tenri) "Who are you calling "Bald?!" I'm Ryou! What an ungrateful girl! Don't think I'll be helping you any more!" ''(Chapter 60, p.3) Category:Runaway Spirit Squad Member Category:Male Characters Category:Maijima Category:Plot Overviews